Helping Hand
by lightstriker
Summary: Isogai's perfect nature caused him to overwork himself and his fellow class-rep decided to help him. With her helping hand, They might realize something more is growing between them. Rated T for minor bad language. (Isogai X Kataoka), slight (Chiba x Hayami) for fanservice and sympathy just bcs they are my OTP. Please Rate, Review. Indonesian readers welcome :v


**Helping Hand.**

All right, this is my second fanfic about Assasination Classroom. The pairing will focus on IsoMegu. This time, not as much romance as the previous fanfic about the ChibaHaya. Im dreadfully sorry if there is a typo and inconsistency of my fanfic, just like the last one. Hope this one will be flawless.

Before you wonder about the timeline, this is kind of a 'sequel' to the ChibaHaya story i wrote earlier. So it happens sometime after that. There would be some shameless ChibaHaya for fanservice cuz it's my main OTP. This timeline is before Kayano Kaede's second event, which...for anime viewers' sake, i wouldn't spoil it further. Also there are a SPOILER ahead, so read at your own risks.

Assasination Classroom copyrights goes to Matsui Yuusei, the brain behind the manga/anime.

Hope you guys enjoy the pairing and the story.

* * *

It was another ordinary day for the class 3-E, the studies' activity has been significantly being decreased due to the class 3-E being able to best all Five Virtuosos and Class A's in the last exam. The Director also had changed his ways a bit. Only there are one thing abnormal on class 3-E today.

The Ikemen of class 3-E, Isogai Yuuma is not feeling very well.

"Isogai, you are not feeling very well, huh?" Mimura, the class film-director specialist asked him in the Biology lesson Korosensei has.  
"Huh? Yes i am, actually. How can you tell?" Isogai asked weakly.  
"Your antennae is wilting"  
"..." Isogai dumbfounded by that remark, even HE did not know his antenna could be an indicator of his condition.

Suddenly after that Koro-sensei stops the tutoring and declares its noon break time.  
"All right class! It's time for break! Sensei has to pick the traditional exotic food named Mendoan Tempeh in Indonesia, cheerio!" The super creature lashed out of the window at Mach 20 speed.

"Man it's so damn tiring on this day..." Isogai complained.  
"Hey, Isogai. You don't look so good, whats wrong with you?" Maehara, suddenly pops on front of his friend.  
"Oh, Maehara, just i'm not feeling good today." Isogai said with a sigh. He kind of regret going to school even after his mom advises him not to.  
"Isogai, you should go home, i'll tell Korosen—" Maehara jolts to look for the Yellow Octopuslike teacher but Isogai interrupted him.  
"Nah, don't trouble yourself, i'll go tell him." Isogai said with weak smile.  
 _"He's a true IKEMEN!"_ Maehara thought with a surprised and dramatic face.

The noon break is going as always, with many students eating or conversing with each other, Kataoka Megu instead decided to take a walk and look at the students hanging out near the beaten-up builiding. When she was on lookout, she spotted a certain orange-haired girl and the long-banged sniper of class 3-E. It was Chiba and Hayami, the two had always do this, but this time they were holding hands, She knows that they have took their relationship to whole new level, even though they are not technically 'dating'. Kataoka felt kind of embarassed at the fact that he and the others 'shame' the couple by leaking their date previously. The pair of course, didn't mind much eventually, but she realized that it's wrong to stalk them, and this is one of her small 'fractures' at the perfect nature she and others want of her. She heard the couples talking again now.

"Ryuunosuke. This day sure is beautiful, huh?" The girl smiled, a rare smile that all the class, rarely to never saw it before. Kataoka admits this is the first time she looked her smile sweetly like that. She addresses the boy with his first name, which may a meaning of disrespect, or in their case, it's symbol of closeness.

"Yes, Rinka, it is." The long-banged boy speaks. He smiled also. They sat silently for a while.

"I think the autumn is almost over." Rinka said, now her face return to her normal, professional, and stoic state.  
"Hey, Rinka.."  
"Yes?"  
"Um...You wanna go to my house after this? Okay, don't get it wrong, My mother and little sister keep bugging me to introduce you..."  
"Huh? How did your mother and sister knows about me?"  
"Uh, i kinda talked much about you. And i told them, you are the one that i asked out."  
"Oh all right...Just don't get wrong things up your head okay? It's not like i wanna be with you or anything, i just wanna say thanks that your parents gives us that ticket." Rinka said with her trademark straight-laced face.  
"Hmph." The male sniper of 3-E just smirked after watching Rinka's reaction.  
"W-What's so funny?" The tsundere sniper of 3-E asked, now her face has small blush.  
"Said the one that pounds a certain man's chest because i just think her as a business partner" Chiba said with a sly smirk. Kataoka was surprised at his sentence, it was weird to picture Chiba has inner Nakamura Rio, but she thinks that every people has that side that they only open to the person they have consider close enough. Rinka now blushed beet red.

"S-Shut up! Keep that up, and i'm not going to talk to you anymore!"  
"Sorry, i'm just kidding. You'll still go, right?"  
"Yeah. Okay...Just remember i don't do this for you, okay?"

Kataoka smiled and decided to leave to gave those two their privacy, only to see Okajima, Fuwa, Mimura, and Hinano spying on them, while Okajima flashing his smartphone camera.

"All-right! You guys, what are you doing here?" Kataoka, said sternly.

"Gah! It's Kataoka!" Okajima, surprisedly exclaimed.  
"Megu-Chan! Since when you get behind there?"

"All right, guys we had enough, now break it up!" Kataoka said while dragging their stalkers by their collars.  
"You got the pictures, Okajima?" Fuwa, asked Okajima while being dragged.  
"Sure, i got their holding hands pic!" The mischievous Okajima said. In a second, Kataoka grabbed his smartphone and deleted their pics from the phone, then gave Okajima his phone back  
"Aww, Kataoka! I got that with hard work you know!" Okajima complained.

The Ikemeg dragged the 4 of them into the classroom with the students sweatdropping along the way.

"Honestly guys...enough is enough. I can't believe i partake in attempt to shame them like that." Kataoka lectures her 4 classmates.  
"We're sorry..." The 4 stalkers apologized. "That's all right, lets just keep their privacy now, okay?"

With that being said, Kataoka noticed her fellow representative (and ikemen) feeling so down at his desk.  
"Isogai-kun? What is the matter? Are you feeling all right?" Kataoka said with concern.  
"Ka-Kataoka-san? Well, i have been feeling like under the weather..." Isogai weakly said, with his antenna wilted.  
Kataoka immediately put her hands on his forehead to examine his body temperature.  
"Oh goodness, Isogai-kun! You are burning! You need to go to the doctor!" Kataoka, immediately panicked. The class goes on with her, worrying about Isogai.

"I'll go tell Karasuma-sensei! He is here!" Nagisa volunteered.  
"Isogai-kun, you should go home and rest!" Kataoka said.

"Nyuu, what happened Isogai-kun? " Koro-sensei looked at Isogai with concern.  
"He is heating up, better take him home." Karasuma added.

"All right, Isogai-kun, pack your bags and go home. Kataoka-san, you help him go to doctor. Karasuma-sensei will take care of the expenses." Korosensei explained.  
"I don't want to bother you guys..." Isogai weakly exclaimed. Kataoka silent him by covering his mouth.  
"Right, Isogai-kun, no more talking okay, lets go!" Kataoka, half dragging Isogai, got out of the class after she packed her belongings.

Right after that, the break is over, Takebayashi and Terasaka got in the class.

"Hey, what's wrong with Isogai?" Terasaka exclaimed.  
"Nyuu, Isogai is sick, he has a fever..."  
"Thought so." Terasaka and Takebayashi said in unison.  
"Nyuu? You know something? Takebayashi and Terasaka-kun?"

"Well, the guy has been working hard at the cafe. I offered to help but he refused." Terasaka said.  
"His condition is already not good at that time... But i think he has to offer his family support so he stays late working part-time." Takebayashi added.

"We met him too, yesterday." Chiba said while he and Rinka entering the class.  
"Afterschool, we went to the cafe, and he was already there..." Rinka added.

"Nyuu- This is indeed a problem. Sorry, but i need to talk to Kataoka-san a bit. They should be arriving at the doctors with Karasuma driving them back." Koro-sensei exclaimed.  
"Ah, Irina-sensei! Please look after the kids when i went okay. Thanks!" Korosensei said to B*tch-sensei, after this he blasted off again with Mach 20 speed.

"Sure thing" Irina said with her trademark, seducing smile. Now the class is nervous about what Irina going to teach.

"All right class! Time for a french-kiss deathblow test! Who wants to volunteer? Except Yada, Rio, Okajima, and Hinano, of course! I wanna pick those who haven't done this thing!Not the one that is proactive in my class!"

"Of course its this again..." The whole class sweatdrops at Irina's perverted class...again.  
"She put decent dressing, but inside is just the same..."

"All right! No volunteer? How about you, Okano and Maehara?"  
"N-No way!" Okano refused while blushing a little  
"Chiba and Haya—"  
"NO" Refused the two with their own deathglares.

"Alright, Fuwa and Mimura it is!"  
"W-What?"

Isogai had been examined by the doctor at the nearby Kunugigaoka clinic, and he was told to take it easy and rest for few days. Isogai had been very grateful to Karasuma for paying his doctor expenses, which Karasuma shrug it off. Korosensei, under the disguise of a hospital worker now in search for Kataoka.

"Ah, i finally found you, Kataoka-san! It's me!"  
"KOROSENSEI? What are you doing here!", Kataoka said with high panic.  
"I-i just wanted to tell you something, lets go in the back." Korosensei drag Kataoka to the backyard.

"Kataoka-san i need you to hear this, about Isogai-kun.." Korosensei warped into his serious state.  
"Isogai-kun...he is an Ikemen, like you all have know. Problem is, as he is a 'perfect' type of guy, he kind of brushed off people's help because he afraid to be a burden to them." Koro-sensei talked seriously.  
"But, in that actions of his, he ended up killing himself, you know? Like getting sick like this. You need to talk to him that...we all care about him. He should take off that base that when you accept help it means burdening them."  
"Let me tell you something also, Kataoka-san. This is a flaw of Ikemen. They wanna be perfect, but their view of perfection skewed their capabilities to recieve help from someone. I know this...because sensei is an ikemen himself. Nurufufufufufu!" Koro sensei exclaimed proudly.

"Ikemens don't hide gravure mags at their desk." Kataoka replied with sharp sarcasm.  
"NYUA— ". Korosensei sulked after hearing Kataoka's retort.  
"Anyway Koro –sensei...why do you tell me all this? You wanna me to talk some sense onto him right?" Kataoka asked  
"Nyu- that's because you have the talent to lecture people, you are close also to Isogai-kun. And...sensei wants you two to fell into class 3-E scandal. Nurufufufufufu!" Korosensei laughed with satisfied face.  
"Oh, please. We didn't have that kind of feelings to each other."  
"Nyuhuhuhuhu, Chiba-kun and Hayami-san thought that but now look at what they are. Don't be sure Kataoka –san. Well sensei's gotta go to teach again. Bye!" At that moment, the super-sensei dashed with his maximal speed back to the class 3-E building.

" _Romance, huh? Well maybe Isogai – kun isn't so bad... I kind of think a lot about him lately...N-no! What i have been thinking? Isogai-kun is my friend, not my...crush or anything like that_!" Kataoka silently thought. At the moment Isogai and Karasuma got out of the doctor's room.

"Isogai-kun! How was the examination?"Kataoka asked worriedly.  
"Kataoka-san...it's all right. I'll get better soon if i rest." Isogai weakly answered.  
"Isogai, be sure to go home, i have to go back, works and all, Kataoka-san, i trust you to escort him back to his house? I already called his parents."  
"Okay, Karasuma-Sensei, thanks for all you help."  
"Thanks for everything sensei.." Isogai weakly noted.  
"No, you done a good job, this is just an appreciation." Karasuma noted. With this he left the class reps to themselves.

Kataoka and Isogai walked slowly to his home, luckily it is near the clinic they went. In the way, Kataoka lectures Isogai about the things Koro-sensei talked about. Isogai seemed to accept it and promises to take help from now on. Some time later they arrived at his house.

"I'm home..." Isogai weakly said  
"Well, Isogai-kun, i'll just go home, and—" Kataoka prepared to leave, but Isogai stopped her.  
"Come inside and have some tea."  
"No, i don't want to bother y—". Isogai cut her sentence again. "Never to refuse hospitality, right?" Isogai reminds her about her previous lecture with his trademark smile.  
"Uh.." The 'Ikemeg' felt a little shame for not doing her own lectures. "Suppose you right, i have to do my lectures too. Thanks Isogai-kun." Isogai smiled at her.

"Ah! Yuuma-Chan are you alright? Karasuma-sensei just phoned me and i was so worried! I told you not to work and go to school today!" Isogai's mother yelled worriedly as she opened the main door.  
"Mom, i'm really sorry. I should listen to you, hahaha..." Isogai weakly laughed.  
"You really should, Yuma-chan...Hm?" Isogai's mother's sight now fixed on Kataoka.  
"Oh, my Yuuma has finally grow up, now he is bringing his girlfriend into the house!" Isogai and Kataoka blushed red with that remark.  
"We-we are not a couple!" They both said in unison.  
"Oh, look at you two, blushing like that, so tell me, what is your name?" Isogai's mother asked Kataoka.  
"Hello, Mrs. Isogai. My name is Kataoka Megu. I am Isogai's classmate. Nice too meet you!" Kataoka said with her bow.  
"Oh, so very polite, i'll root for you, Yuuma-chan, if it's her, i'll root for you!" Isogai and Kataoka gave up and break a sweat with that remark. "Now, come inside, we don't have much, but at least have some tea, we'll talk about many things, come on, Megu!"

They went to the living room and Isogai's mother made some tea and prepare hot stew she made herself. Isogai and Kataoka fell into an awkward silence. Isogai are at loss at words. Even though it was natural to talk to Kataoka, everyday, about studies, rep duties, and sometimes, personal problems, he have to admit he is kind at loss at words when she is here at his home. Kataoka finally decided to break the ice.

"Iso—" Kataoka's sentence was interrupted by the door of his house opening and a scream, a high pitched one.  
"We're Home!" The two kids shouts in unison. It was Isogai Yuuma's siblings, one a girl, and one a boy. The siblings have their identical antennae on top of their head. Kataoka supressed a laugh when thinking this, of course on the antennae part. The two siblings saw their oldest brother and run to get him.

"Yuuma Nii-Chan!" The girl happily welcomed her brother while clinging on him. "Why are you home, Yuuma nii-chan? The school ended early?" The small boy asked him.  
"Uh, well, i am sick, so i went to doctors and get sent home early..." Isogai explained and the siblings seemed downcasted for a second. "Get well soon, Onii-Chan!" The girl sweetly said.  
"Yes, we want you to make us the goldfish dish again" The boy excitedly said.

"Hm?" Isogai Yuuma's older siblings hummed in unison when they finally realized there is another girl in the house.  
"Nii-chan, who is this onee-san?" The little girl asked her eldest brother. The littld boy just mischievously grinned.  
"Nii-chan, is she your girlfriend?" The boy finally asked with a sly smirk, while holding out his pinky finger. The two class-rep startled and turns pink over the little boy's mischievous comment.

"N-No she isn't..." Isogai stuttered on that comment." She is a friend, you two." Isogai said with his sincere smile. Kataoka was a bit taken aback with his smile. To be quite frank, she liked that smile of his, a gentle smile. She shamefully once imagined him as a Prince Charming rescuing a princess due to his Ikemen status.  
 _"Ugh, w-what did i just think? Get it together, Kataoka, he is only a friend!"_ Kataoka, still blushing thought silently.  
"Hey, onee-san, are you Yuuma Nii-Chan's girlfriend?" The two kids now standing near Kataoka, asked innocently. Kataoka blushed bit red and stuttered her words.  
"Oh...um...N-no, i'm just a friend." Kataoka finished stupidly. She was a straight-laced most of the time, but combined the nervousness of being in his fellow class rep's house and the family teasing is taking toll on him, not to mention the sudden thought of his class-rep.  
"Really? But you are blushing, Nee-san." The little girl asked. Kataoka seems at lost of words this time.  
"I knew it! You are his girlfriend, aren't you? Nii-chan, i'm jealous!" The more mischievous, yet older younger brother teased the two.  
"Uh well, um..." The class Ikemen now at loss for words, and still blushing.

"All-right you two, that is enough." The older woman goes out the kitchen and reprimands the two little kids.  
"Honestly, your brother's friend is here, don't tease them like that." The woman said with same gentle smile as her eldest son. "Now apologize you two.."  
"Sorry, nii-chan, onee-san..." The two younger kids bowed.  
"Now run along, to your room, mother needs to talk to them both." The Lady put down a tea and hot stew.  
"Alright, mom" The younger girl run. The boy followed by making final teasing remark. "Good luck, brother on your girlfriend!"

"Megu, i am sorry for those little inherited my strong spirit." The older woman laughed with grace and gentleness. Kataoka suddenly thought this woman may be the source of Isogai's ikemen status. "Now, i really welcome you to eat, Megu, come on. Try my special yam stew! Yuuma-chan get this expensive yam at that mountain of your class! He even sold it to neighbors and gives the better finance off the house!" The older woman excitingly stated.

"Thank you, Mrs. Isogai." Kataoka politely thanks and says prayers before eating. Kataoka widened her eyes, the stew was very delicious. She couldn't believe a modest food like this tastes so good.  
"Ah, me and Yuuma-chan made that, sorry if it does not taste good..."  
"No! This-this is delicious, Mrs. Isogai!" Kataoka said, with little food-passion left on her face.  
"Oh, i'm glad. My late husband always said me and Yuuma-chan are very good cooks." The lady said solemnly. Kataoka noted some sadness in her voice. Moments later, they finished their food.  
"Yuuma-chan...you should get some rest."  
"Okay, Mom." Isogai cleaned the plates and went inside his room.  
"Kataoka-san...Thank you very much, really." Isogai smiled gently. Kataoka blushed again at his smile.  
"O-Oh, okay...rest well, Isogai-kun." Kataoka said, stuttering. Isogai's mother looked at the girl with a noticeable sly smirk. She was called an 'Ikemen' back even when before she married, but she also have a wild side to her. She decided to play matchmaker for a while now.

"Oh, Megu! You are so cute blushing like that! You sure you are just a friend to my Yuuma?"Isogai's mother's statement flustered Kataoka greatly that she surprised, she don't know that the graceful lady has this much of a wild side to her.  
"U-um...Mrs Isogai, if you would excuse me...i also have to go home." Kataoka changed the subject to hide her embarrasment.  
"No, hold on. I need to talk to you for a second. Sit now." Isogai's mother convinced Kataoka to sit back.

"Megu, you will take care of my Yuuma, wouldn't you?"  
"Take care?"  
"Yes, my Yuuma is a very hardworking man. He is a perfect son any parent could ask for. Hiroto-kun even said to me once, when he came, he was called 'ikemen'...much like me and his father." Kataoka sweatdrops and thought _"This family are all ikemens"_  
"He loved his family more than himself...So he pushed himself too hard. And it ends up worrying persons he loved...like his family." Kataoka just stay silent but glad, she and the class is not the only people who think like that.  
"So, please, take care and help my Yuuma, okay?"  
"Okay, Mrs. Isogai." Kataoka said, plainly.  
"Also, good luck with my Yuuma...Megu." The lady smirked again.  
"Mrs. Isogai...i'm just a friend and nothing more. We both are class reps so we work together a lot...and as a result we got seen together so many times...Even my class have this." Kataoka explained.  
"Oh, come on! That was what i said firstly when his dad invited me! I see my past self in you, Megu." Isogai's mother keep teasing Kataoka. "Oh, and don't think i didn't see your face when my Yuuma smiled at you!"

"U-um.." Kataoka now at loss for words. Knowing that she couldn't say anything to her, much less winning the conversation.  
"Hahahaha, you blushed Megu. Sorry i was just teasing you..."  
"No. It's allright. Well, please excuse me." Kataoka, feeling tired finally stood up and walk out through the door, Isogai's mother escorted her.  
"Remember, Megu. What i said. Good luck with my Yuuma, okay?" Kataoka blushed a bit and nodded. "Well, goodbye, watch yourself on way home!"  
"Thank you" Kataoka nodded and went away.  
"Mom, is that nee-chan gone?" The little girl, come out and asked her mother. "Was she Yuuma nii-chan's girlfriend?"  
"No. Well, not yet, she might be your sister someday though." Isogai's mother laughed mischievously.

"What do i feel about Isogai-kun, truly?" Kataoka thinks loudly on her way home.

That night, Kataoka's thought immediately full of Isogai, and Isogai's mother. She couldn't concentrate at all that night.

"Did i really have feelings for Isogai-kun?" Kataoka thinks. "Maybe i should text him." She reached for her smartphone and begins to message him.

" _Isogai-kun."  
"Kataoka-san. What's wrong."  
"Are you going back to work tomorrow? Since it's Saturday."  
"Oh, yes. I'm going to be a waiter at the cafe again."  
"Uh, can i join you? Helping with part-time, i meant."  
"No, it will be a trouble for you, Kataoka-san."  
"Isogai-kun."  
"Right...right...never refuse a help. Okay. You can."  
"Just keep this a secret from all class, okay. Even Maehara-kun."  
"Yes, it'll be weird if all class found us out like this, we already got rumors afloat, we don't need a new one."  
"Right. So...whats the time?"  
"Well. 8.00 morn. Don't be late okay?"  
"Great, see you fully okay? Good night."_

The next day, Isogai got up early, and feel much better after sleeping like a log, all day long. He prepares his things and went out after telling his mother.  
"Yuuma-chan. Please don't try to hard."  
"Don't worry mom, i got a friend to help today?"  
"Who? Maehara-kun? He helped you once today."  
"No, its—" Before he could finish his mom smirked and interrupted him.

"Ah! Megu-chan, is it? I just know my Yuuma-chan is growing up! Now he asked a girl out!" His mother exclaimed, mischievingly with the smirk. She really take the matchmaker role seriously.  
"Um..Yes, but me and Kataoka-san are just friends...we got close with becoming the class reps. But we don't have that kind of romantic feelings"  
"Ah, Yuuma, that's similiar to me and your dad back then! I'm as dense as you at the first glance, but we end up like this! Now put out those fangs, Yuuma-chan!" His mother excitingly said.

Isogai just smiled a little and left after saying good-bye. He arrived in front of his workplace rather shortly, he now can be glad that he won that contest against Class A, now they would turn a blind eye over this. Director Asano's change of heart also helped on this one. Now they can finally work at peace. Isogai found Kataoka near the cafe entrance. It seems that the girl was there before him.

"Sorry, Kataoka-san. Did i made you wait?"  
"No, it's quite all right since i was just here 5 minutes ago, , Lets go in—wait a second." Kataoka interrupts herself.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Isogai-kun...Do i have to wear a girly outfit?"  
"What?"  
"Y-you know...waitress..maid outfit?" Kataoka said with her cheeks went pink. She was never suited to wear...girly clothes, even though B*tch-sensei told her she has good looks and she could be a potential model if she wore female or feminine clothes.  
"Uh.." Isogai suddenly taken aback by notion and imagination of Kataoka Megu wore a cute, feminine outfit. He had to admit he liked to see Kataoka wore a feminine outfit, but he shrugged the thought quickly.  
"Maybe they will make you, don't worry though. I'm here am i?" Isogai smiled gently again at his class rep. Kataoka went pink again after he smiled at her again. Somehow, as a girl, she knows that his way of smile is different to others and her. To her it's less business-like and more gentle, like a smile to a kid to their parents. Or a smile you give to your lover—

" _W-what i was thinking? Get it together, Megu, Get it together!"_ Kataoka shuns the last thought away.  
"Well let's go in, Kataoka-san. Don't worry, i know the owner and he already told me that he accepts more part-time help, when Takebayashi and Terasaka offered it a while ago."

Isogai and Kataoka went into the cafe, the owner greeted them warmly. It seems the owner is fond of Isogai for being an 'Ikemen' even in his work.  
"Ah, Yuuma-kun! I have waited for you, you do your best this day too, okay?" The older man said to the male class 3-E Rep.  
"Yes, sir." Isogai bowed.  
"Ah, who is the girl? Your girlfriend?"  
"No, she's my classmate, the help i told you before." Isogai calmly asked.  
"Hmm, well, okay if you say so...so, Miss. What should i call you?"  
"My name is Kataoka Megu, sir." Kataoka said with a bow.  
"Alright, Kataoka it is." The owner said. "By the way, since you are new, i will be having Yuuma-kun brief you about the work. I trust her to you, alright, Yuuma-kun?" The owner looked at Isogai.  
"Yes, sir."  
"And, by the way, this may seem a bit blunt, but i advise you to change to our uniform. Those...tomboyish outfit is not fit to waitress at our cafe here, Kataoka." The owner told her with little stern on the face.  
"Ah, Yes, sir." Kataoka nodded while embarassed with his last comment.  
" _So, it's not just class 3-E thought that..."_ Kataoka sadly thought.

After being briefed by Isogai. Kataoka decided to change her outfit to the cafe waitress uniform. She was embarassed looking girl-ish like this, but since she decided to help Isogai, she will put up with it, after all it's only for a day or two.

After few minutes, Kataoka Megu comes in with much different look on her. She wore a western-styled waitress outfit, a white shirt with black vest and knee-length black skirt. She had her hair down, without ponytail, revealing her beautiful long hair, that only Koro-sensei, Nagisa as 'Carper', and Kayano as 'Fishina' have only seen when she become a swimming tutor for her ex-classmate. Isogai was surprised at her sudden change of looks, to a more feminine look.

"Ah.."  
"W-what's wrong? Did i look that bad, Isogai-kun?" Kataoka said with notable embarrassment on her face.  
"N-No. You look different, Kataoka-san. More...girlish." Isogai said with half-assed face.  
"Even you too, Isogai-kun.." Kataoka said weakly.  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing."  
"Actually, you look very beautiful, Kataoka-san. It's better if you put your hair like that. I—um, Everyone would like it, i know." Isogai, now blushing himself and looked away from Kataoka. Kataoka was startled and started to have her cheeks reddened by Isogai's remark.

"T-Thank you, Isogai-kun. Really." Kataoka said, smiling, even though she knows she is as red as tomato right now. "It means a lot to me, you said that." She secretly thought.  
"Well, lets go. We should uh... get it on." Isogai, now flustered himself said to his fellow class-rep.

The day at work went on like always. They both work so hard and done their works perfectly as ikemens, Isogai has been teased all day long with Kataoka Megu accompanying him by the lady customers and regular working regulars that come to know him. In a seat nearby, a suspicious trio, which is coincedentally, their homeroom teacher and his two student, Maehara and Nagisa put on the disguise to watch over Isogai and Kataoka, and to spy on their love life for the certain yellow octopus.

"Wow, Kataoka-san sure looks beautiful with that outfit." Said Nagisa, wearing a sunglasses and using his long, girlish hair to disguise himself.  
His thought went to a flashback after the day that Isogai sent home early.

"Alright, class is over, but i would like to say a word with you. Since our class rep is in this condition, we need to keep an eye on him. Sensei thought ahead, that he will work possibly tomorrow after he gets better today. So, Sensei would like to have mini-, i meant assistants to look after him."  
 _"He wants to spy on him..."_ The whole class thought while sweatdropping.

"Allright, who will go with sensei?" "Maehara-kun?"  
"Hm, since it's Isogai, its all right. I'll go." Maehara said

"Chiba-kun and Haya—" The smirking octopus was interrupted by death glares of the class snipers. The duo was teased many times by the teachers, namely B*tch-sensei and Korosensei since they have their embarrassing moments recorded.  
"NO." The duo said plainly, in unison  
"I will go." Nagisa volunteered. "It's our class-reps now doing work, we just wanna look at him as our gesture of gratefulness, so i will go to watch over Isogai-kun so he would not push himself so hard." The class smiled on Nagisa's speech.

"Alright, next step we have to put on disguises! So Isogai-kun wouldn't feel bad with us worrying about him!"  
Karma and Nakamura smirked at Nagisa.  
"You know, Nagisa-kun. Being a girl is a perfect disguise for you.."  
"Karma-kun!"

" _And that's what happened, i mean what are we doing now again?"_ Nagisa thought.  
"I can't believe Kataoka could be that beautiful... And i did not expect she ends up helping Isogai also." Maehara gaped, wearing a faux mustache he bought from a party store and a baseball hat. His hair is also kept up with hair gel and he wore a faux glasses also.  
"Yeah, me too.." Nagisa added. "Koro-sensei? What's wrong?" Nagisa looked at their homeroom teachers taking notes.  
"This is great! Kataoka-san wore a waitress outfit, gotta put it in my Class 3-E scandal book. The book is full of embarrassing moments their friends had and embarrassing lines they spoke, started with Okajima's 'perverted' quotes, Terasaka and Takebayashi's maid cafe meeting times, Yoshida's bizzare bike modifications, Itona's mechanical gadgets, Nagisa's genderbent scandal, Rinka's sweet talk (mostly addressed to Chiba), Mimura's air guitar finger movements, Fuwa's manga quotes (which she prouds on Koro-sensei taking notes on), Yada and B*tch sensei's sexual talk, and all many embarrassing and private moments they had.

The two students sweatdrops at their teachers. _"How could we look up to this low excuse of a man?"_ they loudly thought.  
 _"I can't believe we actually aid Koro-sensei again in spying for 'Class 3-E pairings', accidentally.."_ Nagisa thought with slanted eyes.  
"Excuse me!" Koro-sensei suddenly shouted, with disguised sound. "I want to order!" The Yellow Octopus shouted again.  
"Yes, sir one minute." Isogai was the one that came after them. The two students sweatdrops and gets nervous as they feared the cover would be broken.  
"What would you like to order?"  
"Uh, i'll have...the Strawberry Cocktail please." Nagisa said with made-up girl voice.  
"I'll have...beef sandwich with Hot tea, please." Maehara said with ossan-like voice.  
"Ah! I'll have this large honey cake! With Orange Punch!" Korosensei asked. He wears his long jacket with elongated face and a disguised mouth, almost similiar to the ones that he had when having conference with Nagisa's mother.

"Alright, can i have your name, sir?"  
"It's Ko—" Korosensei sweatdrops along with his two students and visibly shaken to almost blow their cover. "Ko, Konpaku-san!" He finally let out his fake name.  
"Alright..er...Konpaku-san."Your order will be done in 10 minutes, okay?

"Phew, that was close" Nagisa spoke, whispering.  
"Yeah, they almost got us." Maehara added.  
"May i help you, sir?"  
"Ahhhh!" The trio startled by Kataoka's sudden appearance in front of them.  
"N-No we already ordered." Nagisa said, stuttering.  
"Um, excuse me, do we know each other? You seem familiar.."Kataoka said, narrowing her eye. The three startled and sweatdrops.  
"Ah!No, we never met, my name is Kaeta Kagisa!" Nagisa said, holding and shaking Kataoka's hand. "Nice to meet you." Kataoka sweatdrops while taken aback.  
"My name is um, Isoma Yuuto! Nice to meet you also!" Now maehara creeps Kataoka out.  
"And my name is...Konpaku-san!" Korosensei shakes Kataoka's hand.  
"Uh, right, thanks, nice to meet you." Kataoka gives a spooked smile and left.  
 _"Weirdos."_ She thought.

"You perverted octopus! We almost get caught!" Maehara whispered loudly to Korosensei  
"Nyuyaa? It's your fault Maehara-kun for acting like an idiot!" Korosensei spoke back.  
"You are blaming me now?"  
"Guys, cool down, everyone is staring at us." Looking around to see what Nagisa said is true, they kept quiet again.

" _Those guys seems familiar...and noisy."_ Thought Isogai.  
"The order is ready!" The cook shouted.  
"Ah, let me get it!" Kataoka shouted lightly, but since she was in hurry she forgot the wet floor caution and slipped, until a certain antennae headed man managed to catch her, almost like princess-style.

"Uh..." Kataoka blushed madly with her fellow class reps'face got to near to hers. Isogai also blushed by the current condition he was in. The whole cafe, even the owner clapped their hands because of Isogai's quick reactions. Given all the customers here are regulars and ladies that know Isogai very well, they continued to tease them, mercilessly.

"Good Job, waiter boy! Way to treat your princess!"A regular shouted.  
"Ah~ Yuuma-chan catch his princess! I wish i was born later, so Yuuma-chan could catch me like that!" The lady that grew fond of Isogai said, with her husband sweatdropping.  
The owner spoke also. "Yuuma, you already grown up so much..."

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Isogai, by that clapping and teasing finally realized what he done.  
"..." Kataoka just hurriedly got off to pick another order, not saying anything due to sheer embarrassment she got.

"Nyuaaaahhh! This has to be in my novel!" Koro-sensei jotted down the event in his book.  
"Don't worry i got picture of it!" Maehara took up his smartphone to examine the images he has.  
"Ka-Kataoka-san just being...by Isogai-kun..." Nagisa gaped remembering the current events.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh! What do i do? No? What have i done? What just happened? I-Isogai...he just.."_ Kataoka loudly thought during her break at the cafe employee lounge in the back.  
"He-He just..." Kataoka thought some more. "C-Carry me like that.. It's embarrassing, even for me...but i'm also happy at the same time...what does it meant? N-no! I shouldn't think like that! Ahhh! But, its...No! Stop!" Kataoka took time to catch her breath after that rants and think quietly.

" _W-What did i just felt there? My heart was beating rapidly..Well any girl would be if in that situation...but it just felt different for me...It still lingers now."_ Kataoka thought with her face still blushing deep red. She couldn't hide or stop her blushing after that, especially when she orders, the customers teasing her as Isogai's princess or girlfriend. Isogai has her series of teasing also, but it seems he is more immune in this sort of thing.

" _Could be that i like him? I like Isogai-kun_?" Kataoka thought. She remembers when he smiled at her she always blushed recently. And she thinks a lot about him nowadays. She always admired him, as the rest of the class, but it seems only her that begins feeling something more for him.

" _Yes, you like him, Miss Perfect Ikemeg!"_ Her inner thought, annoyed at her mild density about romance and stuffs.  
 _"But he got so many love letters from other girls...How did i know who he liked? This could turn out to be one-sided anyway..."_ Kataoka thought, chasing away her inner thought. At this time Isogai noticed her and already sat beside her.

"Isogai-kun! When did you get there?" Kataoka said still flustered. Isogai just sat there, staying silent for minutes.  
"Kataoka-san. I'm really sorry there. I embarrass you didn't i?"  
"No! Not at all!" Kataoka answered panickly.  
"But..."  
"Isogai-kun. It's alright, okay? Lets' just continue this job. It's alright, it's not your fault." Kataoka, regaining her composure was able to relieve her blush and stood up. Somehow, she felt good talking to him. The two class reps stood up and continue their jobs.

"I think they are going to be okay." Nagisa, still in disguised, felt satisfied seeing the two class rep's condition. "We have been here from afternoon, and still, the only bump they recieved are that scene Kataoka made."  
"Nurufufufufufu, it was the best day ever...My students, they finally had a scandal going on!"  
"I guess we'll leave now, All have paid their bill right?" Maehara added. "My best friend is alright, i'll tell auntie Isogai also." With this, the suspicious trio left the cafe.

After the scene they had, the work had come out alright. Kataoka promised to gave her pay to Isogai, of course, he refused at first, but after Kataoka's 'lecture', he finally decided to gave up and take the payment. On closing time, they got changed to their street clothes again and prepared to leave.

"Kataoka-san. It's closing time, let's go home."  
"Alright."

"You two are going home?" The owner suddenly come from their back, startling them.  
"Yes, sir." Kataoka said.  
"We will be going, thanks for today, sir." Isogai thanked the owner politely.  
"Yuuma, it's i who should be thanking you and your classmate here. I wanted you to be my permanent employee, but i guess you have much brighter future ahead."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Now, off you go, and don't forget to escort your princess home first! Ah ha ha ha ha!" The owner teased them once last time with a hearty laugh, earning Kataoka a deep blush on her cheeks, reminding her of her embarrassing moment.  
"Thank you sir for your help." Kataoka, ignoring her heated face, bowed to the owner.  
"Sure, Kataoka-san. You're luck to have a prince as charming as Yuuma, don't forget that!"

The two got out of the cafe, at that time Kataoka was so tired that she wants to go home at once, before she can goodbye to Isogai, she was interrupted by the class 3-E Ikemen's words.

"Kataoka-san... i wanna talk to you for a while, could you come with me to the park?"  
"Huh?"  
"Ah, sorry, it sounds weird isn't it? Like i'm trying to ask you out..." Isogai finished with a laugh.  
"Not at all, Isogai-kun. We're friends are we? You can talk to me about anything."  
"Thanks, Kataoka-san...Shall we go?"

The two walked together to the park, with no one looking this time, the pair just walked in silence, when they arrived and sat down on the bench at the park, Isogai was the one to start the conversation.

"Kataoka-san... I've been thinking for some while about your advice... I think you are probably right."  
"Hmm?"  
"I meant, my siblings gets sad when i got sick, so i ended up making everybody worried about me."  
"Yes, Isogai-kun. You should have to accept people's help, they care about you." Kataoka stopped and continued, albeit with a tone level equals to a whisper. "I also care about you."  
"What did you just said at that last?"  
"Ah, nothing, nothing, just taking my breathe, that's all."

"Now, i think i learnt something. Accepting people's help is part of a virtue also." Isogai said, confidently. Kataoka just think about his sentence. Kataoka thinks that his personal virtue is one of the reason she fall for him. But she decided to stay silent about that for now.

"Hey, Isogai-kun."  
"Yes?"  
"What is something, an object you fond of?"  
"Oh? Well i guess my Family photo, since it brings memories of my late dad." Isogai said with a hint of sadness. "What's yours, Kataoka?"  
"Me, well, u-um..It's nothing."  
"Nothing? I told you mine, be fair and tell me!"  
"Uh-ummm...a love letter from boys." Kataoka said weakly while blushing.  
"What?"  
"A love letter from boys." She said it more loudly. Isogai admitted he had to hold his laughter with severe willpower on this one. Earning Kataoka's wrath and stern lecture is the last he wanna do.  
"Love letter from boys?" Isogai said, with surpressed laugh.

"Yes, you know many girls hand me out love letters, right?"  
"Yes, and?"  
"I never got love letters from boys."  
"Oh, now i see why."  
"Well, this is because i have no to little feminity. Even Karasuma-Sensei admits that my constitution and build is identical to boys. When i was a kid-, no nevermind." She decided not to tell him an embarrassing dream of hers.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"I heard you said when you was a kid."  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
"Okay."

"I wanna be carried like a princess. My dad is the only one who does that though." Isogai suprised, looking at the 'girl' side of his class rep fellow. Now he understand that behind that stern face and disciplined behavior lies a side of a girl.  
"Kataoka-san... you could be girlish actually, hahahaha"  
"Shut up, Isogai-kun" Kataoka said sternly with little blush on her face

The pair went silent after this for a while, Isogai decided to broke the ice once more.  
" Umm, Kataoka-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"W-what if someone from our class send you a love letter?" Isogai , without thinking what he said, directly asked the stupid question that probably one of the dumbest thing he ever done. Kataoka looked at him weirdly and confusingly.  
"Way to go, Mr. Perfect guy, no you totally dumbfounded her." Isogai's inner thought channels itself.

"I'll be happy of course." Kataoka plainly said. "But you implied someone liked me on the class."  
"Oh, uh, umm..sorry, that question just kinda sliiped." Kataoka , hearing that kinda hoped that he meant he is the one who liked her. Isogai had been her crush now, honestly for her, sitting next to him kinda fasten her heartbeat a little.

"Yu—Isogai –kun?" Kataoka, almost slipped using Isogai's first name, now weakly said. Isogai raises a brow and looked at her.  
"Actually i-"  
"Yes Kataoka-san?"  
"Um...i, how i put this uh..." Kataoka stuttered, a rare moment from an Ikemeg  
"I li—no, it's nothing, nevermind." Kataoka almost slapped herself for trying to confess to Isogai, she decided it's not the right time, she didn't even composed herself, so she decided to change the topic.  
"Isogai-kun, you got many love-letters from girls yourself, right?"  
"Uh, Yes...i have about 77 of them, mostly from my juniors, though, about 17 from class 3, there are even 2 class 3-A girl sending it to me."Isogai said, feeling down.  
"And did you...ever accept their feelings?"  
"No. Actually i kinda liked someone in class though." The last remark startled Kataoka, the thought of Isogai liking a class 3-E girl suddenly made her nervous. "Who could it be? Hinano-chan? Hara-san? Okano-san? Kanzaki-san? Or Hayami-chan? No, the last is dumb enough, since she is practically dating Chiba now. Or probably me? Ugh! What was i thinking?"

"Well i'm not telling it though! Hahahaha. Maehara didn't even know it." Isogai laughed and continues, "Well, it's getting late, we should have gone back, mom already texted me."

"Yeah, me too."Kataoka said.

"Kataoka-san. I'll walk you home, we are the same way, right?"  
"Oh, what the heck. Alright." Kataoka decided to keep calm after that thought of hers invaded her mind. She walked with Isogai, this time not in awkward silence, but in work and duties conversations. Within a time, they arrived at Kataoka's house.

"Kataoka-san, take care."  
"Thank you, Isogai-kun."  
"Oh Kataoka-san?"  
"What?"  
"Well, i'm just saying it last time, about that you worried about feminity..."  
"Yes?"  
"You look very beautiful in that waitress outfit, so i think you shouldn't get to worked up about that..." Isogai blushed a little by that remark, which is funny since Kataoka's face went all red after hearing that.  
"I-Isogai-kun!"  
"S-sorry, sorry! That just come out of me."  
"Uh, anyway, thank you for escorting me, see you tomorrow" said Kataoka with a face beet red, want to end this Isogai thing right away.  
"Yeah, see you."

After that Isogai went home and as always, his siblings greet him when he is home.  
"I'm home everyone!"  
"Yay! Yumma nii-chan is home!"  
"Nii-chan, how was your day?"

"Alright you two, i'll tell an exciting story, just let me get changed and take a bath first."  
"Okay!"  
"Well, well, my Yuuma-chan is home. May i ask how you handle your date?"  
"Mom, she is not my girlfriend..." He said with a smile, entering his room.  
"Oh! Don't worry, Yuuma-chan! Your dad talks big like that once and now look what happen! Hahahahaha!" Her mother, keep teasing her son relentlessly, but at the same time, proud of her son about all he done for her.

What her mother and a certain pigtailed girl do not know, is by that remark, the Ikemen of class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High is blushing and smiling, over the girlfriend remark. He decided to put on a piece of paper and began to write a certain name to pour his feelings into.

"Not a girlfriend, huh?" The boy thought.  
"Not YET, at least" He smiled and blushed, while thinking about a certain girl from his class. His letter suddenly dropped, revealing the said girl's name.

 _"Dear Kataoka Megu."_

Little do the boy know, he was hiding his talons also. The loving and romantic side he almost never shown. He never knew, accepting the advice of helping-hand could change the course of fate.

To Be continued...in next sequel

* * *

*SPOILER ALERT*

Alright, before you spoke about OOC here, i have done a lot of work reading the manga, it was hinted that Kataoka have her 'cute' side also. In the character guidebook officialy stated, that Kataoka was a very stern, but insecure about her feminity. B*tch sensei also imply that Kataoka was beautiful with long hair. I personally think also, myself, hehe. See the episode 44, when she dressed like a mermaid, she has long, beautiful hair. And despite her maturity, she has 'wild side', when she was threatening B*tch sensei at the parent-teacher conference arc.

Also, i think Isogai is not that OOC here, i believe? Still a gallant Ikemen, but i think despite Isogai's perfect nature, every boy has the romantic side to him. I made his family a little mischievous though. Imagine Nakamura Rio on Isogai's mother, actually a kind of 'Ikemen' with smart intellect and good conversations skill (she wanna be a diplomat once said). Also Isogai i made him, resembles his dad, which is the denser one.

 _Please Rate and Review. Remember if you are an Indonesian, please comment in Indonesian. It will be better._


End file.
